ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts 4 (OfficialBrandonF version)
Kingdom Hearts 4 is an upcoming video game developed by Square Enix and Disney. It is the fourth primary entry in the franchise following Kingdom Hearts III. It will feature a brand new original story set in the same universe as the series. Synopsis TBA Characters Main Characters *Jonas (Stephen Amell) - The main protagonist of the game who is a resident of Bell Towne, and is unknowingly a Keyblade wielder. He is the husband of Alesha and the father of Muriel. *Alesha (TBA) - The wife of Jonas and the mother of Muriel. She is a purple anthropomorphic cat and one of the members of the Belle Towne government. *Muriel (TBA) - The daughter of Jonas and Alesha, who is a cream-colored anthropomorphic cat. Disney Characters *Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) - the royal magician of Disney Castle. *Goofy (Bill Farmer) - Captain of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle. *Scrooge McDuck (David Tennant) - the billionaire uncle of Donald Duck. *'King' Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan) - the king of Disney Castle. *'Queen' Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) - the queen of Disney Castle. ''Treasure Planet'' *Jim Hawkins (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - the main protagonist of Treasure Planet. *Delbert Doppler (David Hyde Pierce) - an anthropomorphic dog and medicinal doctor. *Captain Amelia (Emma Thompson) - an anthropomorphic cat and the captain of the RLS Legacy. *B.E.N. (Martin Short) - a robot who was left on Treasure Planet by Captain Flint. *John Silver (Brian Murray; possibly) - a cyborg who leads a mutiny on the RLS Legacy. ''Zootopia'' *'Officer' Judy Hopps (Ginnifer Goodwin) - a bunny who is a police officer at the Zootopia Police Department 1st Precinct. *'Officer' Nick Wilde (Jason Bateman) - a fox who is a police officer at the Zootopia Police Department 1st Precinct; who is also a former con artist. *Chief Bogo (Idris Elba) - an African buffalo who is the chief of the Zootopia Police Department 1st Precinct. *Mayor Lionheart (J.K. Simmons) - a lion who is the noble, but pompous Mayor of Zootopia. ''Moana'' *Moana (Auliʻi Cravalho) - the 16-year-old daughter of village chief Tui and Sina. *Maui (Dwayne Johnson) - a legendary shapeshifting demigod who sets off with Moana on her journey. *Tala (Rachel House) - the now-deceased grandmother of Moana, who also shares a passion for the ocean like her granddaughter. ''Gravity Falls'' *Dipper Pines (Jason Ritter) - the twin brother of Mabel Pines who tries to solve the mysteries of Gravity Falls. *Mabel Pines (Kristen Schaal) - the twin sister of Dipper Pines. *Stanley "Stan" Pines (Alex Hirsch) - the former owner of the Mystery Shack and the twin brother of Stanford "Ford" Pines. *Stanford "Ford" Pines (J.K. Simmons) - the author of the journals and the twin brother of Stanley "Stan" Pines. *Wendy (Linda Cardellini) - a part time employee at the Mystery Shack and one of the best friends of Dipper and Mabel Pines. *Soos Ramirez (Alex Hirsch) - the current owner of the Mystery Shack, Melody's boyfriend and one of the best friends of Dipper and Mabel Pines. *Gideon Gleeful (Thurop Van Orman) - a former con artist and one of the allies of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He is also a former enemy of Stan Pines. ''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *Chase Davenport (William Brent) - a bionic human who has super intelligence and the former mission leader of the Elite Force. *Bree Davenport (Kelli Berglund) - a bionic/super hybrid and the sister of Chase Davenport and a member of the Elite Force. *Kaz (Bradley Steven Perry) - a member of the Elite Force and a former employee at Mighty Med. *Oliver (Jake Short) - a member of the Elite Force and a former employee at Mighty Med. *Skylar Storm (Paris Berelc) - a member of the Elite Force who is from the planet Caldera and a former patient at Mighty Med. *Michael Jacobs (Josh Keaton) - an anthropomorphic greyish-blue cat and a new member of the Elite Force. *Cypher the Bloody (Matt Letscher) - a incredibly super intelligent villain. Villains TBA Worlds TBA Trivia TBA